This invention relates to a radar shield, and in particular to a shield for an aircraft radar antenna.
In recent years substantial efforts have been made to design military aircraft that present a reduced radar signature to enemy radar so as to improve their 'stealth' characteristics. A major problem that has been encountered, however, is that an aircraft's own radar antenna provides a strong reflected radar signal.
Accordingly various proposals have been made in the past for providing shields suitable for an aircraft radar antenna, with various degrees of success. A particular problem encountered in the design of such shields is that they must not, of course, seriously interfere with the performance of the aircrafts own radar system.